


Two Times Cas Realized Laundry Day Could Be Fun

by clotpoleofthelord (plantainleaf)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Laundromat, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantainleaf/pseuds/clotpoleofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has to do laundry. Cas joins in on the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Times Cas Realized Laundry Day Could Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anythingtoasted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anythingtoasted/gifts).



> Shameless PWP for Katie's birthday!

It’s been three months since Cas came back.

Three months of hunting, and cases, and exploring the bunker and the town of Lebanon.

About two weeks of  tension, when he first arrived, before something broke and Cas found himself balls-deep in Dean without really knowing how he got there, but certainly not complaining about the situation.

This has been the first real break they’ve had since then– first there was the nest of vampires in Missouri, then the ghost-plumber in Ohio, a sort of gelatinous cube in Oklahoma, then three curses all centered on one unfortunate guy in Michigan. They’ve pretty much been on the go since Cas arrived, and this is the first chance they’ve had to get at all settled.

Actually, that’s not quite true.

They’ve had some free time between cases, but–

Well, it turns out that Cas is making up for a few million years of virginity and five years of built-up sexual tension all at once.

The variety, quality, and even the quantity of sex they’ve had has been eye-opening even for Dean, and it hasn’t left much time between hunts for things like laundry.

So here they are, in the only laundromat for fifty miles, with a frankly alarmingly large pile of jeans, flannel, and faded cotton. It’s nearly two a.m. and the laundromat is deserted except for the three of them.

Sam is sitting sprawled in the only chair, reading a novel he’d found abandoned on a washer, and Dean is lying spread across the entirety of the bench. Cas finishes loading the dryer and glares at Dean, but Dean just gives him a cheeky grin and settles more comfortably on the bench.

Cas rolls his eyes and presses the “Start” button on the dryer, then hops up to sit on it, careful not to land too hard. Dean watches, his grin transforming into something more lascivious as he realizes what’s going on. 

Cas adjusts himself, sliding back until he can lean against the wall, and pulls out the latest issue of _Better Homes and Gardens_ that he’d picked up on the way. Dean shakes his head and goes back to his Vonnegut.

There’s a startled yelp from Cas a few moments later, and Sam sits up with a start. “Cas! You okay?”

Cas blinks and takes a deep breath, a flush spreading up his neck. “I’m– I’m fine, Sam. Thank you.”

The dryer is vibrating fiercely beneath him, deep in the throes of the spin cycle, and Dean props himself up on an elbow, pulling out his cell phone.

Flushing even harder as the cycle intensifies, Cas pulls out his as well when it beeps with the sound of an incoming text.

**I told u laundry was fun**

He glares at Dean, but he’s breathing fast and can’t help grinding down a little as he types his reply.

**Is this what you meant?**

\-----

_Just before they’d left, Dean had pulled Cas aside and held up a box with a hopeful grin._

_“Just try it out for tonight, Cas,” he’d said, pulling out the sleek black silicone plug. “I want to know you’re wearing it while we’re in town.”_

_Cas had agreed, intrigued, and they’d slid it into his ass slowly after Dean had worked him wide open with fingers and tongue. He’d moaned against it, feeling the slight pressure against his prostate, and whispered, “I can’t do this, Dean. It’s too intense.”_

_Dean had stroked his side gently, curled behind him with his cock nestled against Cas’s ass, and whispered back, “Yes you can. And you’ll be so ready for me when we get home. I promise it’ll be worth it.”_

_Cas had nodded, rocking back against Dean, and then Sam had pounded on the door to tell them he was leaving in five minutes with or without them, and that if they wanted clean clothes they’d better get their asses in gear.)_

\-----

**maybe :)**

Cas leans back, trying to hold in another moan as the vibrations travel up along the silicone and across his prostate. He glances at Sam, who seems to have dozed off a little in his seat, and down at Dean, who’s low enough on the bench that he’s hidden from view of the street and from Sam. He’s rubbing the heel of his hand against his lap and staring at Cas greedily, taking in the sight before him. 

Suddenly the vibration kicks up a notch, and Cas can’t help but whimper as he feels a trickle of precome drip soak into his boxers. 

Dean is stroking himself in earnest now, face flushed and breath hitching as he runs a thumb over the head that’s just peeking out of his unbuttoned jeans. 

And that sight is what pushes Cas over the edge. He tosses his head back as he feels his balls draw up, tensing and squeezing as a flood of liquid fills his jeans and he grits his teeth to stop from moaning Dean’s name louder than a whisper.

But the whisper still escapes and Dean’s eyes lock on his, widen, and he’s coming too, shooting hot liquid across his shirt and falling back against the bench.

They sit there for a moment, both breathing hard, and then Dean stands and presses a kiss to Cas’s panting lips, then reaches into the dryer beneath him and pulls out a clean pair of jeans for Cas and shirt for himself.

He leans close as he pulls his shirt off and nuzzles into Cas’s neck. “We should come on errands more often.”

 

\-----

 

It’s laundry day again a few weeks later, and Dean is grinning because it’s going to be awesome.

He and Cas volunteered this time, and Sam had sent them off with a suspicious glance, but hadn’t objected.

So they’ve got clothes, dryer sheets, bleach and detergent, all in big duffles that smell about how you’d expect with the laundry of three active adult men.

Of course, that’s not all they brought with them.

Dean glances over at Cas, who’s bent over closing the last of the dryers and puzzling over the change needed in the slot.

He’s wearing a faded pair of Dean’s jeans, just a little long for him but stretching tightly over his muscular thighs and the curve of his ass. As he stands, Cas’s breath hitches and his cheeks flush just a little.

“How you doing over there, Cas?” asks Dean, smirking at the angel.

Cas shoots him a look that could crush glass and straightens carefully, adjusting his jeans. Dean can just barely see the outline of a bulge in Cas's jeans, starting to strain against the fabric as it lengthens. He stands from the bench he'd claimed and saunters over to Cas.

"You sure you're all right? You're looking a little red."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small, black box. "Maybe this will help."

"Dean, don't you dare– _oh!_ " Cas straightens, muscles tensing, as Dean presses a button on the remote and something buzzes briefly.

“Don’t dare do... what, Cas?” Dean answers, stepping even closer, until they’re just barely touching from chest to knee. “Do this?” He presses the button again, and Cas lets out a moan just loud enough to drown out the _whirr_ and leans forward, pressing his forehead to Dean’s shoulder.

Dean chuckles and sticks the remote back in his pocket, wrapping his arms around Cas’s shoulders and ducking his head to catch his lips in a kiss. Cas returns it eagerly, the tension in his muscles melting out as Dean tilts his head and shuffles even closer, both his lips wrapping around Cas’s lower one and pulling at it,  then sliding open to run his tongue along the seam. Cas’s tongue meets his, touching it quickly then pulling back to let Dean lead the kiss. His head tips back a little as Dean crowds him up against the machine, and he moans into Dean’s mouth when the other man lifts him easily onto the dryer and presses even closer between his legs.

Suddenly there’s a loud _click_ , and something turns over in the machine beneath Cas and his eyes widen as the machine begins to vibrate beneath him.

Dean chuckles. “Forgot about that part, didn’t you? Guess I don’t even need the remote, then?”

Cas shakes his head, moaning as the movement presses the head of the plug more firmly against the metal of the machine beneath him, intensifying the vibrations. 

Dean rolls hips gently against Cas, his erection pressing alongside Cas’s through two layers of worn denim. Cas grinds back, heels digging into the metal of the machine as he gasps Dean’s name.

Dean’s fumbling a hand between them now, yanking at shirts and zippers and shoving his other hand beneath Cas’s ass and holding them even closer together as finally, finally their cocks are bare and he reaches up, pulling his mouth away from Cas’s for a moment to lick across his palm, then gathers both cocks in his hand and strokes them in concert.

Cas groans, overwhelmed by the sensations of the vibrations and the hand slicking down his shaft and the hot press of Dean’s dick against his own. Somehow his jeans have gotten pushed down to just below the swell of his ass and Dean’s fingers have found his rim, pressing in against the still-slick skin to stretch him alongside the buzzing silicone and force it even deeper and closer and harder against his sweet spot. He’s making a noise that’s halfway between a whimper and a moan now, with breathy bursts of whine every time their mouths separate, and Dean’s not even kissing him anymore, just breathing against his mouth as he thrusts into his palm and against Cas.

Cas reaches a hand around Dean, slipping it under his loosened waistband to cup his buttock and finds his crack, stroking a finger against his hole and feeling a shiver of heat flow through him when Dean’s knees buckle just a little and he shudders. Dean’s hand is slick with fluid, twisting across their cocks, and when a thrust shoves the vibrator just a millimeter further inside him that’s it for Cas and he comes with a shout across Dean’s hand, burying his face in Dean’s throat and grazing his teeth across the cords of muscle between shoulder and neck. It’s the prickle of pain that pushes Dean over the edge as well, groaning a “ _Cas!_ ” and falling hard against the former angel, stroking himself shakily through the orgasm as Cas holds him upright.

Cas slides from the machine, oversensitized by the vibrations, and the two collapse on the bench, Dean’s head on Cas’s chest and Cas’s arms around Dean’s shoulders and waist.

The dryer beeps, letting them know the laundry is done, but neither moves. Cas presses a kiss to Dean’s forehead and tightens his arms. Dean just smiles and makes sure the remote is secure in his pocket.

 _This was a good plan_ , he thinks, stroking a hand up and down Dean's back.. _A very good plan._


End file.
